


Look Alive, Sunshine!

by Dark_Angel1976



Series: Tales From The Zones [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976





	Look Alive, Sunshine!

“Look alive, sunshine! 109 in the sky, but the pigs won't quit? You're here with me, Dr. Death Defying. I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter, pumping out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you alive. A system failure for the masses, antimatter for the master plan! Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny. This one is for all you crash queens and motor babies, listen up! The future is bulletproof, the aftermath is secondary! It's time to do it now and do it loud. Killjoys, make some noise!!!”

I set the record to play, seconds before Show Pony burst in, pulling his helmet off and grinning from ear to ear.  
“Doc, they found her. Jenny's baby. They're on their way back out of Battery City.” I almost cried when I heard the news.  
“I just wish…”  
“Yeah, I know, Doc. I do, too. She was a great friend and fighter.” I nodded, thinking about the dark haired beauty I had loved with all my heart. The CB radio crackled to life beside me.  
“Doc, if you can hear me, we're coming in hot. Scarecrows on our asses”  
“You have precious cargo with you. Keep her safe and get here in one piece.”  
“You got it, Doc. Got our guns close and our boots tight.” I sighed. He would be the one to latch on to that.  
“Die with your masks on if you've got to. Though I'd rather you NOT die. Come on home, boys.”  
After they signed off, the old station was quiet, the desert winds softly howling outside. I went to the little room I'd set up with the boys in case we were successful in finding her. The Dracs seemed to think that there was something special about her, and if they were right, they'd exploit it, possibly use it as a weapon.  
I wanted to keep her safe. She was a part of Jenny… and if my math was right, quite possibly a part of me. I didn't know for sure, and Jenny never told me, had just found out she was pregnant a week before she'd been snagged. Either way, that little girl needed a family, and I was determined to be that family.  
Tires screaming outside brought me out of my thoughts.  
“Doc!” Ray came running in, a small bundle in his arms. A hail of bullets somehow missed him as he set her in my arms.  
“Lainey… Lainey Marie” I kissed her tiny forehead and took her to her room, gently laying her in the crib. She opened her eyes and looked up at me with the most brilliant pair of green eyes I'd ever seen. She definitely had her mother's eyes.  
“Doc? You okay, man?”  
“Better than okay. She's beautiful…"  



End file.
